


Dirty Secrets Don't Stay In The Closet Forever

by DawnThorn



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnThorn/pseuds/DawnThorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many kingdoms. Not as much as there are stars, but still enough to get lost on the count. Each of those having their own story and dark secrets. Secrets that should not be revealed to the world.</p>
<p>One of those kingdoms is the Moonlight kingdom ruled by king Mim. He is a wise king, a loving husband and a proud father. Everything would be perfect, if there wasn't his dark secret going by the name of Jackson Overland Frost, his halfspirit bastard son...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologe - Northern Light

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone can help me with a title, I would be happy. This is just the prologe to get things started. It is written for this kink-meme:
> 
> http://rotg-kink.dreamwidth.org/1511.html?thread=1070311#cmt1070311
> 
> I took some liberties, that will reveal itself later and I hope no one will hunt me down for them.
> 
> Oh, and English isn't my mother tongue, but I hope i didn't make to many mistakes.
> 
> And now, enjoy! ^^

Behold the night sky, heed the warning of the northern lights:

Grab your daughter, grab your son! Grab your beloved and run!  
The Nightmare King is on his way for another slay!

Leave your home, leave your house but not your spouse!  
The Nightmare King is on his way for another slay!

Blood and pain left in his wake,  
Don't put your life at stake!

Take what you hold dear,  
He's raiding lands far and near.

Coming at the darkest hour of the night,  
His army guided by the northern light...


	2. Responsibility of a King

It was time. Again. A heavy sigh left is grey lips as he slipped his night black armour on and fastened the leather straps to keep it in place. Another raid was in order to help his people survive. The shadow kingdom was all darkness and mostly wasteland. Nothing grew there and the other kingdoms weren’t interested in trading with them. What was left, was to lead his men to raid the others. If you are not my friend, you are my enemy. It had become as simple as that.

There was a time.

Long ago…

Before he became Pitch Black, when he was still mortal, still Kozmotis Pitchiner…

What was left of his heart clenched in pain and a silver tear slipped over his right cheek. Angrily he whipped it away. The nightmares and shadows wouldn’t forgive any fear or weakness and he didn’t had time to think about things long gone, never returning to him. He had to stay strong in order to protect his people.

He grabbed his bow and sabre and left for the stables. They were waiting for him to mount Onyx, his favourite nightmare. They were only 20, 21 with him. But it was enough. With him commanding the nightmare sand and providing cover, his men did the raid while he made sure everything stayed in line.

No killing of innocent, if it could be helped. From whom should they raid, if they were all dead? In one fluent move he was on the back of the horse. “Which kingdom sir?” – “The ocean kingdom.” He got grim nods from his men. There was still a score to settle. With one wave of his hand the black gate opened and they dashed forward. Last time they were somehow expected but this time king Sanderson wouldn’t know what hit him. He would make sure of that himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short update. I just felt like it. ^.~
> 
> And I hope you enjoyed it. It will be some more... I don't know how much more chapters, before Pitch and Jack meet. Since this is an AU I want to introduce all important characters properly. They will be much different or not so different from their book!verse, movie!verse personalities.


	3. Regret of the golden king

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I was just kissed senseless by my muse, so here is chapter 2.

Tired golden eyes looked up to the sky. Maybe it had been a bad idea to accept the guardian light gifted to him by High King Mim. A dry cough left his lips and he scrunched his eyes in pain. The rather large glass orb with the colourful lights gently swirling inside was floating above the capital, providing a soothing warmth.

Sanderson ‘Sandy’ Mansnoozie, king of the ocean kingdom, couldn’t get rid of the feeling, that his already weak condition started getting worse since the arrival of the gift. Not that it wasn’t helpful, mind you. It had warned them in advance of the attack launched at them by the nightmare riders. They had even be able to fight them back, knowing, that they were coming.

The nightmare riders… the attacks started with the sky kingdoms disappearance 2 years ago. Since then one attack per month was launched at one of the many kingdoms. At least.

Was he the only one wondering, why they only went after food and unwrought goods? He tried to speak about this with the other rulers but no one wanted to listen to his idea. All to busy with doing who knows what.

A pain wave hit his chest and his small hand clenched the golden garb of soft cotton he was wearing. He wouldn’t last much longer. This was for sure. Spirits had an unlimited life span, but they weren’t immortal and could fall pray to illness and other nasty things that plagued humans.

There were 2 things he regret deeply. One, not having a successor, meaning his kingdom would be up for seizing by the strongest. Two, not knowing what crime he had committed to be hit with such a lethal illness.

And a crime it must have been. What else, then an unforgiving crime could cause a spirits slow death?

One last time he looked up to the orb, only seeing it been hit by a shadow arrow, breaking it in million pieces.


	4. An unexspected discovery which released...

Satisfied he looked at the shattering orb. “Move.” Was his only order to his men. They knew there tasks and he would settle the score. He couldn’t have it, that the others kingdoms might get their hopes up that there was a way of defeating the shadow riders.

~*~

He was weak and on the brink of fading but it wouldn’t stop him from protecting his people and his kingdom. He was still responsible for them. With some effort he was able to call upon his golden sandwips. He was on his own this time. The guardian light couldn’t aid him in this fight anymore. His thoughts came to a sudden stop at the noise of hoofs. “Hello Sanderson. Shall we continue from where we left of last time?” Oh how he hated this man! “Bring it on, King of Darkness.” Sandersons voice was just above a whisper with his constant coughing.

He eyed Sanderson carefully as he called on his powers to summon his black scythe. On a quite signal both forces clashed against each other. A fight until the bitter end had started.

~*~

Nightlight, head of the nightmare guards, was worried. No matter which turn they took, they never came upon any residents so far. No inhabitants, no food, only empty houses. He met with his fellow men and just a look at them told him they hadn’t been successful. The picture they got from the ocean kingdom didn’t fit with what they were able to glimpse last time. His instincts flared and screamed one thing at him loud and clear: TRAP!

~*~

While he was fresh as the day Sanderson had broken into a sweat and the occasional coughs where also a dead giveaway that this would soon be over. From the corner of his eyes he noticed a small movement. He turned his head just an inch to still keep Sanderson in his vision. His mouth fell open at what he saw.

There leaning against a tree was a small person, probably a child. The scary thing was what the little one looked like. Not even hitting the 3 feet mark, torn clothes and on the brink of starvation. Hollow cheeks, sunken eyes, almost skeleton like hands, arms and legs equally thin as tree branches and from the tears of the cloth there were small ribs visible under sickly looking skin. Something inside of Pitch snapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for chapter 4:  
> ...the wrath of the Nightmare King


	5. ...the wrath of the Nightmare King

Blow after blow he dealt on Sanderson. Not enough to hurt him severely, but enough to cause pain. He wanted that dreadful spirit to suffer as much as possible! The sight of the child had triggered memories from Kozmotis… laughing with a raven haired girl… dancing with the raven haired girl… protecting her…

Another pained scream left him, every fibre of his body screaming REVENGE! He didn’t notice the arrival of his men until someone stopped him from dealing the final blow. A silver rapier blocking the path of his scythe.

His king gave him a hateful glare. “My king, I am sorry for interrupting you, but we must leave this instant or else the girl won’t make it.” That simple sentence brought their leader back. The scythe dissolved into nothingness. Nightlight was right. He would finish his revenge later. “Tie him up.” He would torture him back home, have him healed and then torture him some more.

He let his armour dissolve as well and only kept his cloak. Gently placing it around the girl before lifting her up with the utmost care he could muster.

Warmth… gentle warmth engulfing her. This she still noticed and snuggled closer to the source. She was save.

Non of his men said a word about his gentle way with the child. Rumour had it, that a long time ago, the nightmare king had been a father. With the prisoner and the survivor they left the abandoned city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know dear readers, comments make the author happy. And a feedback from time to time on how I am doing would be nice.
> 
> Next chapter will be: A fathers memories


	6. A fathers memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler for the book!verse and grab your tissues kiddos. Continue reading on your own risk! Fair warning.

_Daddy, will you play with me hide and seek?_

_Daddy! When can I open my birthday presents?_

_A little girl dressed in soft mint green robes dance around him, laughing, carefree. Her black hair had been lovingly braided by a mothers caring hand._

_You will come back soon daddy, yes? – Of course. – Promise? – Promise. – Pinky swear? – Pinky swear._

His gaze softened. Those bright and warm days back at Tsar Lunar…

It had been wonderful days with his family. Him, his wife and their light and joy little Serafina. And then the nightmare pirates attacked…

_Daddy, I am scared…_

_DADDY! HELP!_

The scream of his daughter still rang through his mind as if it just had happened. They had been unprepared for the attack. He was only a scholar back then and no soldiers were there to help. The arrived way to late, when his wife and daughter had been killed and he was left to suffer their loss.

Before his very eyes his precious girls had been drained of their life force by the nightmare pirates, leaving only bones, covered by a thin layer of skin.

Everyone expected him to join the army after this incident. He didn’t. Why on Tsar Lunar should he join an army, that was unable to protect the helpless?! No, he left all that he knew and searched for masters in closed and ranged combat, learning, memorising, mourning.

All for the day, when he would hunt down the murderers of his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Rainbow coloured hope


	7. Rainbow coloured hope

Returning from his trip down memory lane his eyes focused on the girl. She looked even smaller without her hair. The healers had to completely shave her head because of the lice. He wondered what her hair colour would be, once it had grown back properly.

While the healers tended to her he stayed as close as he could without getting in the way. His presence alone eased the troubled mind of the little foundling. A red crystal was set on a small table atop her head softly pulsing in the same manner as the beating of her little heart. Just a very slow beating but steady. When all was done, that they could to at the moment he took a seat at her side, taking her small hand in his, covering it completely.

Softly he murmured words of praise to her about how strong she was and what a fine lady she would become when she grew up. And he told her about the world and its wonders, the adventures and secrets waiting for her to discover them. And how much things there were to learn. Beautiful things like dancing, singing, painting, reading, wielding a bow, swimming and riding. And he would teach her most of them, if she liked the idea of staying with him and the others.

And then he started telling her stories about the stars, their rare beauty he had witnessed and the adventures he had during his star travels.

~*~

After everything was taken care of, he had let a hunting party out to provide the city at least with some meat, he checked up on his king. A soft smile graced Nightlights lips at the sight he came upon. Pitch had fallen asleep still holding the girls hand and his head resting upon his arm, half of his upper body on the bed.

Grabbing a blanket he placed it around the mans shoulders and left quietly never seeing the bands of soft rainbow coloured light entering the chamber.

But Pitch did notice them, being awoken by the shadows the moment it started. In wonder he looked at the light. Judging by the colour and warmth it was giving of it was the same light he freed from the ocean kingdom. Only when the northern lights merged with the girl he started to understand and a cold dread settled in the pit of his stomach.

The ocean kingdom had committed an unforgiving crime against a spirit child by stripping her powers from her body.

Sanderson would soon beg him for his death. He would see to this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: And so the tortures nightmares began


	8. And so the tortures nightmares began

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter with torture, angst, you get it. Run for cover if this isn't your thing.

He had lost all sense of time as well as his ability to keep track of his thoughts. The heavy odour of sweet incense was all around him easing his breathing.

~*~

Hatefully he glared at Sanderson. How on earth could someone as spiteful as this man look so peaceful in his sleep? Pitch would life up to his name nightmare king. He would give Sanderson nightmares like none he ever might have experienced. The shadows around grew larger and larger…

~*~

A painful stab to his chest woke him. Slowly blinking his eyes he tried to focus on the person standing before him. A horrified gasp left his lips. He tried to get away only to notice, that his hands were in chains attached to the ceiling. “Finally. I couldn’t start with the fun while you were sleeping, now could I?”

Ah! How beautiful the others face looked with all the terror written over it. “Tell me Sanderson, king of no land, what would be an appropriate punishment for someone letting a child almost starve?” With delight he saw the other swallow visibly. “30 lashes...” came the soft answer from the fallen king. “Yes, indeed. On this the law is quite precise. But what about a child, that is no ordinary child at all? Let’s say...” he gave a thoughtful look as if he truly had to think this over. “...a spirit child? I suppose double the amount would be fitting, yes?” Skilfully he delivered the first lash to Sandersons bare chest, making the man give a surprised yelp. Behind him was an hourglass floating. It turned around and the black sand trickled down. It would only take a minute to finish. But ample time to subside the pain. “I... I never would dare to harm... a child... less a spirit chi...” – “LIAR!” The minute was over and he dealt the second lash. “You will open that horrendous mouth of yours only to scream and beg for mercy!” His eyes were blazing with the fire of deep hatred.

~*~

His voice was hoarse from all the screaming and begging for mercy. “Aren’t you a sight to behold?” Over the last hour he had come to hate this deep voice of the nightmare king. “Well, it seems, play time is over. Your treatment is waiting. Wake up.”

~*~

With a startled gasp he woke up. His breathing was short and with horror he looked down at his body to find it unmarred. A dream... no, a nightmare. Only a nightmare. “Enjoy your rest Sanderson. I will soon be back and we will continue, were we stopped.” He shuddered at the thought. That man was truly a living nightmare. Four figures stepped out of the shadows and it took him a moment to understand, that they were healers. He tried to speak to them but his voice was to spent from the screaming, even if it only had happened while sleeping.

~*~

How much longer would this go on? His sanity slipped with each visit of Pitch a little bit more and the healers only made sure, he stayed alive. He had tried to refuse food and water for some time, which led the healers to force-feed him. They were quite skilled at this and soon he gave up his resistance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Just an act...?


	9. Just an act...?

Screaming he shot up from his sleep. His breathing ragged he took in his surroundings. What on earth…?! He was back… back home in his kingdom… more precisely his bed chamber… Was this real or just another nightmare… The soothing sounds from the ocean as well as the nightly sounds eased him back to sleep.

When he woke up the next morning he was still in his bed. Carefully he got up, expecting the shadows to jump him every minute now. Carefully he stepped on the balcony and what he saw, was the guarding light flowing above the city.

What was real? What was the dream? He wasn’t sure anymore. A soft knock at his door made him flinch. “Enter.” 3 of his manservants entered and bid him a good morning. With a nod he acknowledged them. Two helped him get dressed, while the third informed him about today’s schedule. The supplicants were waiting.

~*~

He was almost happy that his day had so far been boring. He enjoyed listening to his people and settling disputes. He was reading through a list of crops as a commotion outside got his attention. His advisors tried to keep him inside to no avail.

A shocked gasped left his mouth. His people had built a semicircle in the inner courtyard, surrounding a child. This was at least the impression he got from the small form huddled on the ground. They were calling her names, picking up stones to through… “Stop this! Now!” His voice carried through the air, halting everything. He dashed forward and everyone made room for him. His eyes widened in horror as sunken eyes looked back at him. The child was all skin and bones. He went down on his knees to carefully take her in his arms. The moment he touched her the people around him exploded into dust, carried away by the wind.

The light in her eyes was dwindling and her breath came shallow and laboured. A rasped why left her split lips, before her little body went still. Her eyes bereft of any light.

Bitter tears streamed down his cheeks. He had failed. Again. What was all the power worth, if he was unable to use it for any good? With heavy sobs he begged her for forgiveness. And when the walls of the ocean kingdom came crumbling down by the force of the sea itself, he didn’t fight the waves taking his body. With a twisted kind of relief he succumbed to the darkness claiming him.

~*~

His brows were raised in astonishment. Maybe he had been a bit carried away with his wrath.

His grey hand was still placed on Sandersons forehead. He saw the tears, the moving lips begging for forgiveness, for a chance to atone for his crimes. With a sigh he ended the nightmare and pulled the broken king back.

Blurry eyes locked with his. He still had a firm grasp on the others consciousness to prevent any panic attack.

“Dreams are a funny little thing, aren’t they Sandy? Once in a dream, no matter if good or bad, you are unable to tell a lie.” Gold met with gold. “You wish to atone for your wrongdoings. I shall grant you this wish.”

~*~

The guards outside the torture room tried to keep their composure but still flinched at the gurgling noises of someone being choked. And suddenly everything was quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you kill me for this cliffie, you won't find out what is gonna happen in: Through the eyes of a child.
> 
> Anyway, anyone interested in a sneak preview on a future chapter with Jack and Pitch? Let me know in a comment. ^^


	10. Through the eyes of child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I picked some lines from the song Through the eyes of a child by Raemonn. It was very fitting.
> 
> Now to the comments:
> 
> Alli+B: Pitch is angry but not a fool. *wink*
> 
> Chuchutu: The day you gave me to life is almost over but I hope this chapter just saved me from dieing painfuly. ^^"
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=hhSWTTcijoY#!
> 
> The link to the song. Hope it works.

The healers never ask questions about what they are ordered to do. There is no need to ask any. They have their oath they swore before becoming healers and the rest is up to their common sense. Thank you very much. But when their king orders them to take special care of someone, then they just do it. Just like now, when they started to tend to the golden child left in their care.

~*~

It seemed there was not a bone in his body that didn’t hurt. But worse then that was his throat. Raw and burning and keeping him from finding a decent sleep. “Poor little darling. Don’t worry. It will soon be better.” He opened his eyes to see two women in colourful cloths standing beside his bed. One carrying a bowl and a spoon, the second a soft looking black hair brush.

_Sweet innocent child with your open eyes_

The one with the brush helped him sit up and took a seat behind him, allowing him to rest comfortably against her while she brushed his hair. She was so warm and soft and it was balm for his heart and soul. A content sigh left his lips. 

“And now say ‘A’.” the spoon with something red on it was in front of his lips and he did as he was told. To his surprise soft sweetness hit his taste buds and soothing cold. Crushed ice with fruit juice!

Eagerly he was waiting for the next treat. For them he was a child not strong enough to eat on his own, but this was fine with him. Being a child had definitely its benefits.

~*~

The ritual Pitch had put him through had taken quite the toll on his strength and his throat. He still remembers the shadow hand the other had formed and what it had done.

Pitch had pried his mouth open and the shadow hand forced its way down, clawing for his voice, cutting him short of air for some moments. He had struggled besides the knowledge that it was necessary.

To start over, to atone for his crimes he had to start at point zero. He had agreed on letting his powers be limited for the time being. But to limit them he had to give up his voice, the source of his power.

The moment the hand returned holding a small golden light his body started to shrink until he was not taller then a 4 year old. Pitch left him without a word as unconsciousness claimed him.

~*~

And now he was here, on this soft bed with the two healers fussing over him. Life was good and easy for a child. For all he cared at the moment they could stay forever.

_This life is so complicated_  
 _Until we see it through the eyes of a child_

~*~

After a week in the care of the healers they deemed him fit enough to leave the bed and even presented him with a set of new robes. Underwear, a pair of trousers, a long sleeved top, a scarf and all done in gold to go with his skin and hair. They helped him dress and gently tied the scarf around his neck.

A look in the mirror told him he was a midget and that his hair was still looking like a star, standing in almost every direction and defying gravity.

“The clothes suit you Sandy.” Hearing that voice made him go stock-still. In the mirror he saw him standing in the door. The healers bowed before their king and left quickly, closing the door behind them.

_I know you, I've seen you're face before_

His posture was relaxed making Sanderson relax as well. He wasn’t here to hurt the dream weaver anymore but there were still some things he had to make himself clear about.

~*~

Together they left the healer complex. Safely hidden from view under his scarf was a black collar, which allowed Pitch to know at every time where he was and if the need should arise Pitch could see through his eyes what was happening.

His steps faltered when they came to an open door. A child’s laughter was carried to them by the wind.

_You brought me to this open door_  
 _Afraid to walk through please take my hand_

Surprised he looked at the grey hand of Pitch Black holding his small golden one as he was led over the doorstep. “There is someone dear to me, I’d like you to meet.”

The garden was black and grey, trees and flowers made of black sand. It was a twisted kind of beauty but the child and nightlight playing there didn’t seem to mind at all. The latter had shed his shadow wristbands hiding his true silver glowing form and was blowing bubbles to the girls delight.

“Your father is here.” Those words from Nightlight made the girl whirl around so fast, that her green dress with gold embroidery gave Sandy the impression of a green leave dancing in broad sunlight.

“Daddy!” With a happy squeal the little ginger jumped in his arms making him laugh deeply and real. “Hello sunshine, have you been good?” – “You bet! Ask Nightlight!” – “Your highness, she was a royal pain just like you.” - “Hey!” came the pissed reply from the girl.

He giggled silently. The warmth and love of this people for each other was also warming him. “Sanderson, this is my daughter Aurora.” His mouth opened in shock as he got a good look at Aurora. Her light grey-green eyes made his heart miss some beats.

The little spirit child who had died in his dream was safe and sound and almost back at looking healthy and very much alive. He let the tears of relief flow freely only noticing partly that Aurora scrambled down from her fathers arms to comfort him and dry his tears.

_And I know that there will be tomorrow_  
 _So that hope can have this glory day_  
 _And I wish that this world embrace you_  
 _From magic stars and mystery_  
 _My open heart_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Walk with me down memory lane
> 
> First appearance of Jack!


	11. Walk with me down memory lane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rahar_Moonfire: Glad you like it. ^^ About the chapter length... well, I am not gonna change this. It is easier for me to write short chapters and I also apologize if this chapter is not what you might have expected. The actual meeting of Pitch and Nightlight with Jack is some more chapters away.
> 
> Chuchutu: Thanks for the cookies hun. ^^ And keep doing this awesome thing you do? Well, if I knew what this awesome thing was, I would. Anyway, I hope this chapter isn't to confusing.
> 
> And to all: Who can tell me, what I did in this chapter will be rewarded with a cookie in the next chapter. ^^

You wake up to a place that is not your home, nor your bed, where you put yourself to rest for the night. Strangely you seem to be in the middle of nowhere. The nowhere littered with stars, supernovas, blue suns, black holes, red giants and white dwarfs.

“Ah good, you are finally awake.” The voice comes from everywhere and nowhere at all. Warm and soothing like a mothers, strong and protective like a fathers. Before you stands a woman, but only at first glance. The longer you look, the more she seems to change until a man stands before you. Still holding the same beauty, grace and timelessness as the woman you first saw.

“Come, there is much I like to show you, but we have only little time.” You grab his outstretched hand and let yourself be led to a hand loom. The now girl takes a seat and spreads the already finished hand-woven carpet over her lap showing it to you. “This story already happened. I brought you here to learn about the snow child. Even if it is only a glimpse I am able to show you. It all starts with the child’s mother, Shirayuki.” With this words spoken she takes your hand and puts it on a thread of the past and you fall…

~*~

Never before had he seen something more beautiful than this dancing snow spirit. Where she put a step the ground was covered in ice and snow and the full moon was giving her an ethereal blue glow.

Myths and legends didn’t gave those beautiful spirits enough credit. Impossible white hair cascaded down her back down to her ankles and deep blue eyes where you could get lost looked with a spark of mischief at him. He was married, yes, he also had 2 daughters, of course, but still he fell hard for this snow girl.

~*~

Almost every night she came and danced for him, never speaking a single word. But words didn’t matter. Her lithe body was a sight to behold and the curves where all in the right place. Never before had she approached him. But under this full moon something was different. “Can I ask something of you?” She gently whispered in his ear, making him shudder at the cool breath that left her mouth. He nodded quietly. “I wish to carry your child king Mim. Will you grant me my wish?” Again he nodded and in this night they shared a bed.

~*~

She was still asleep, when he woke up the next morning. A mistake. He had made a grave mistake! It was not acceptable for a king to fall for the charm of a spirit. He made a quick decision and called for his mages to bind the winter spirit to the royal winter residence. To his surprise she didn’t shout or screamed when she woke up and saw, what he had done to her. Almost, as if she knew, that this would happen. But that was impossible. No one could tell the future.

~*~

She was well into her ninth month, her child, her boy, she knew it by heart, was softly moving. He would be strong. His first years wouldn’t be easy, but he would make it. And there was a mate waiting for him. And all would fall in place in time. As she knew, that her time was running out, she knew, that the birth of her son would be the beginning of the downfall of king Mim. She doubled over in pain as the first contraction started. It had begone.

~*~

She was in labour pains for 2 days until finally her boy was born. She was exhausted beyond words. The midwife gently laid her beautiful son on her chest. She had passed the good looks on him. He had the same white her and the same deep blue eyes. And skin, as pale and soft as freshly fallen snow.

A tear slipped over her cheek and turned into a small glowing diamond upon hitting the pillow. “Jackson Overland Frost. This shall be your name. This shall be, who you will be remembered. My son, my love, my life, my heart…” Her head fell to the side and her breath had stopped.

The moment Shirayukis heart stopped beating her child wailed in despair, mourning the loss.

Quickly the midwife took the infant away. The last true snow child faded away and the diamond turned into a small snow flake pendant.

~*~

Jack was hidden from the world, bound to a room inside the winter residence, no one but his father, the midwife and a handful of trusted soldiers and servants knowing about his existence. He was fed, educated and prepared for the day, when he would turn 14 to be wed off to a lesser noble to bind them stronger to the Moonlight kingdom.

But destiny is a strange power. Not bound to one course alone it is able to change the way in the blink of an eye.

~*~

You open your eyes to find a wise old man smiling at you. “This happened in the past, the future is never set and it is all in the hands of mortals and spirits alike. But I am sure, you already knew this.” You nod yes, as he continues weaving. “All those threads you see here are connected in one way or another. And only time will reveal what the connection is.”

You are getting tired and lay down to rest, only to wake up in your bed. And you agree, destiny is a strange thing, but still the walk down memory lane was interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: A place to call home


	12. A place to call home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this isn't really a chapter. I am not feeling well and I have an english presentation tomorrow. I am well prepared but still scared shitless. Next chapter will be better. Promise.
> 
> Oh, and what I did in the last chapter: I, the weaver of the story, took you, the reader to the past to learn about Jack Frost.
> 
> Rahar_Moonfire: No offense taken. Have a cookie instead. =3

_**Kozmotis Pitchiner:** _

For Kozmotis home was, where is little family was. After their death he no longer had a place to call home.

_**Pitch Black:** _

For some time he called space his home during his star travels. When he settled on earth, he would never call it home. That was until his meeting with the frost spirit child. The day Jackson Overland Frost was moved into the nightmare palace he started to call it home.

_**Nightlight:** _

He never had a place to call home until he arrived on earth with Pitch. Not so far away from the nightmare kingdom is a clearing with lush green plants that he has started to call home.

_**Sanderson ‘Sandy’ Mansnoozie:** _

He was bereft of his home unknowingly the day he went into the service of king Mim. It wasn’t until much later that he learned about it. He is still searching for a place to call home again.

_**Jack Frost:** _

He didn’t know, what it meant, a place to call home. All he ever knew was the small room he was kept in. He would soon get a place to call home on the day, when the nightmare king robbed him from the winter residence.

_**Aurora:** _

For her, home was where her family was. Was she in the gardens with Nightlight, then the gardens were home. Was she in the throne room with her father, then the throne room was home. She was still a child, yes, but wherever Sandy was, there was home. But this she would tell him later, when they both were grown up. That was early enough in her opinion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: The nightmare princess


	13. The Nightmare Princess Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a long wait, finally the new chapter. Sorry that it took so long.
> 
> Rahar_Moonfire: Special thanks to you dear and an extra set of cookies for trying to help me. ^^

_“Your highness, the problem is, that there is so little of her body left, she is unable to produce enough warmth of her own. It is a wonder she survived at all. And there is only so much we can do with the heating stones to keep her warm.”_

_“There is no problem. If bodily warmth it is, what she needs, then I will provide her with it.”_

_That voice again… dark, deep velvet, soothing, protecting… her saviour… and then she was lifted to rest on a strong warm chest. The steady heartbeat lulling her to sleep._

~*~

No one commented on the situation. Since no one really knew what to say.

Since the return from the last raid their little kingdom had grown by two spirits. One a prisoner to the king, the other protégé to the king. The latter being carried around in the kings arms wherever he went.

According to the healers the little spirit had bonded with their unusual king and the closeness was speeding up her healing process. And when the king saw a woman carrying her own offspring in a baby sling and asked how it worked, all women were very eager to help him by fashioning a bigger one for him and his daughter sort of.

From that moment on he was seen carrying the girl in the sling and all women were marvelling at their king.

And for the time he tended to the little one Nightlight was left in charge of raiding parties. And he did a damn fine job at that. No one ever questioned again, how he became the second in command. But still one or another voice were heard, that Nightlight had gained that favour by giving over his body to the king. If they only knew that half of it was true. And it wasn’t the part of gaining any favour. Mind you.

~*~

Three weeks into the healing he saw her open her eyes for the first time since coming here. “Hello there little one.” He gently crooned. In return he got a sweet smile from her. “Are you hungry?” She nodded yes. “That is good. The healers prepared a nutritious chicken soup for you. In no time you will be better.” He promised.

From the shadows Nightlight watched them and smiled. He was the only one knowing the full story of his kings past.

Kozmotis had been a father at heart, something the nightmares and fearlings were not able to destroy, when they took over the poor mans body, turning him into Pitch Black.

~*~

It was during the meal he asked for her name. And she gently whispered Aurora. “That is a fine name you got there young lady. A name that suits you.” And his praise made her smile again.

~*~

Soon she was back on her own legs thanks to the exercises the healers had her do. With each passing day she got stronger and her body looked less starved.

And one evening when Pitch came to her to read her a bedtime story, he asked her if she would like to be his daughter and she eagerly nodded yes.

From that day on he gave her lessons in behaviour, mannerism and posture. And when she felt like it, even reading and writing.

And Nightlight taught her how to dance.

~*~

She was surprised when she learned about the existence of another spirit child. Her father told her, he would introduce him to her, as soon as he was well enough. “So he has been ill like me?”

“Sort of. But as soon as the healers deem him fit enough you will meet him.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

“Pinky swear?”

“Pinky swear.”

True to his word he brought Sanderson to the gardens, after said dreamweaver was released from the healers and had agreed to his terms.

~*~

There was his little sunshine enjoying her day away from learning. Her laughter was soothing balm for his soul.

"Daddy!" And in the next second he had an arm full of laughing delight. "Hello sunshine, have you been good?" - "You bet! Ask Nightlight!" - "Your highness, she was a royal pain just like you." - "Hey!" came her protest.

She didn't get a chance to ask, why her father was here this early. He turned around with her and then next to him standing she saw a small golden boy. "Sanderson, this is my daughter Aurora."

That Sanderson boy seemed quite shocked upon seeing her and in the next second he was crying for no apparent reason. Poor boy! He was probably lonely.

Now it was uppon her to bis his friend and comfort him. Before she came here, she had also been lonely.

She went down from her fathers arms and gently embraced Sanderson, drying his tears with the sleeve of her dress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: The Nightmare Princess Part 2


	14. The Nightmare Princess Part 2

He was surprised when he learned, that he had been here for almost 2 month. It didn’t seem this long for him. Sandy yawned. He still got tired very easily. With his power down to one-third no wonder.

“How can you be tired again? You just took a nap.” He grinned sheepishly at Nightlight and waved a hand in greeting. “A 5 hour nap I might add.” Had he really slept this long? “You can sleep, after we are finished.”

_Finished with what?_

The look Nightlight gave him was… disbelieving. “Since last month we are preparing for Auroras coronation ceremony!” Many question marks made of sand appeared over his head. He had definitely missed something. Without much hesitation Nightlight grabbed his hand and pulled him along. “You have to watch her for me Sandy. I need a rest. She is talking and talking and talking. Normally it is a good thing, but there is only so much I can take.”

The almost painful expression on Nightlights face made him almost pity the taller spirit. 

Almost.

Once Aurora had learned that he was mute she had vowed to speak for the both of them. It seemed she was sticking to that vow. A silent snigger left his lips. And they called him a sassy little shit. Aurora was definitely giving him a run for this title.

~*~

There she was standing on a chair while the tailor was taking her measurements. And still she was balancing the book on her head to keep her posture straight. She was taking this very serious and it made him wonder, if she would still be a child after all this was over or if she would become a little adult?

"Sandy!" She jumped down, the book was falling and the tailor didn't look very happy. Well, at least he had his answer. She would still be a child. Auroras surprisingly strong embrace made him blush again, as every time when she hugged him. The phrase 'personal space' was non existent in her vocabulary. But he didn't mind. Not at all. Her carefree nature towards him was prove enough that she had forgiven him, even if he wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

"Don't make that face Sandy. You can always tell me if there is something troubling you. And if someone is mean to you tell me and I will take care of him or her." Ah yes, she had started her fighting lessons. He only shoke his head. _Everything is fine._

"I don't believe you. I can read it in your eyes." Oh well, she caught him red handed. "Now tell, what is troubling you or else...!" It was always dangerous when she used 'or else'. The last time she had launched a tickle attack at him.

_I still feel guilty. For what I did to you._

"What ever it was, it can't be that important or else I would remember." He was about to say something more with his sand, when her finger on his lips stopped him. "Whatever was in the past should stay there. We are living in the now."

He couldn't get over the feeling that sometimes it wasn't a child talking to him but rather a woman with knowledge beyond her years.

"Ok, let's make a deal." The child was back. "The first dance is saved for my father. But dance the second dance with with and I forgive you for whatever you deem yourself guilty. And you will forgive yourself." He took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles.

_As you wish my pri... Aurora._

Her bright smile was beautiful. The tailor called her back to finish the last measurements before they would talk about colours.

~*~

The colour talk wasn't a talk at all. It was a battle of will. The tailor insistet on bright colours with equaly bright embroidery where as Aurora wanted it all black with silver embroidery.

She was very insistent, that her dress almost matched her fathers clothing. "If I am his daughter, then I want to look like his daughter. And if it is only in the clothes departement."

That settled it and she would get her two-piece black dress with a bodice and a skirt, with long sleeves, and all in black, safe the outer fabric, which would be embroidered with silver blossoms and twines.

~*~

And before the big day took place, they had three reasons to celebrate, the hunters and raiders were extra busy to get all the food in time. There was little to celebrate in the nightmare kingdom. But if they had something to celebrate it was always a big feast.

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. *bows deeply before the readers*  
> Real life was eating me up.  
> And there will be a third part with finally the adopting ceremony and the coronation.  
> Forgive me for being a lazy ass.  
> But after the last chapter I couldn't get over the feeling I lost my touch with this story.  
> There was a lack of response that made me doubt myself.  
> Again, please forgive me.


	15. Authors Note (again)

I know, it is almost two weeks again and no new chapter. Blame school and my teachers. Anyway, I try to give you the update before next monday, but at the moment I am busy with school and it's Leipziger bookfair this weekend, which I am attending. And my Jack Frost cosplay isn't finished yet.

I will give you some links to the pictures once there are some.

Stay safe children, read you next chapter. :)

Edit 4.6.2014

Good god, I am so sorry. *bows in shame* I haven't forgotten this story, but RL demanded a lot of attention. Last year I didn't make it through the A-Levels and had to redo the schoolyear. This year I am sure, I passed them.  
And I am flashed with Frozen and the new x-men movie. But dear god forbid it, that I add those 2 verses to this one. That's not gonna happen ever!  
But sadly, I can't make my mind cooperate with me. I have this cross over stuck in my head of the many marvel verses with elements from Frozen.  
As soon as I get most of this out of my system, at least I hope so, I will be able to continue this story. I haven't forgotten you dear readers and dearer comment writers.  
Stay tuned.

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as I find time besides learning for my A-level finals, you will get the first chapter.


End file.
